La conquête de la gaule
by altheak and artemiss
Summary: Un fier navire sur la mer Egée. A son bord, une princesse guerrière dont la légende commence juste à être façonnée. Son projet : abandonner la petite fille chassée d’Amphipolis, et avoir une nouvelle vie en devenant une femme.


**La conquête de la gaule**

_Xena et Cie appartiennent à MCA / Universal et Renaissance Pictures. Dans l'écriture de cette fan fiction, il n'y a aucune intention d'usurper des droits d'auteur. Toutefois, l'histoire est de mon cru, et si vous souhaitez en utiliser l'intégralité ou une partie, de quelque façon que ce soit, contactez-moi par e-mail, SVP. _

_Attention ! Ceci n'est pas un traité historique, mais le récit d'une expérience sexuelle peu conventionnelle et de la prise de conscience qui en résulte. Cette fan fiction est donc déconseillée aux moins de 18 ans. Bonne lecture et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. _

Le silence de la nuit s'était emparé du navire. Le vent gonflait les voiles, sans violence. Je n'avais qu'à lever la tête pour voir les étoiles. Une merveilleuse nuit.

Les vagues se fracassaient sur la coque invincible. La mer Egée pouvait bien gronder. Ce bateau ne craignait pas les tempêtes : ni la fureur des vagues ni la colère du vent, et encore moins la haine des hommes.

Le navire ne pouvait avoir plus fière figure de proue. Je respirais le vent en face, fendant l'air. Mon reflet miroitait dans l'écume fracassée sur la poupe. Je régnais sur l'équipage, moi qui n'avais pas vingt ans. Loin d'Amphipolis, loin de ma famille, loin de mes ennemis… rien ne pouvait me briser. Sur le pont sommeillaient des pirates et des tueurs, et dans ses cales, des prisonniers romains, diminués, enchaînés. Les conquérants devenus esclaves. Rome avait osé défier ma puissance encore bourgeonnante. La légende de la Princesse Guerrière commençait tout juste à être façonnée.

Qui pouvait deviner que derrière ma carapace - armure et airs froids et distants - la Princesse Guerrière était encore une gamine dévorée par de nombreuses questions sur ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle allait devenir ? Avant que quelqu'un ne me soupçonne d'avoir des failles, de n'être qu'une adolescente en pleine crise identitaire, il me fallait combattre mes faiblesses, justement. Je devais me connaître ; abandonner la petite fille chassée d'Amphipolis, et avoir une nouvelle vie en devenant une femme.

Connaître l'homme, un homme, celui-là même qui dormait dans la cale. Celui qui respire au rythme de mes pas sur le pont tout humide de la pluie nocturne qui commence à clapoter. Celui que je vais réveiller, parce que je ne tiendrai pas un jour de plus. Celui qui m'initiera sans le savoir, celui qui m'ouvrira les portes du monde des adultes.

Descendre. Marche par marche. Si étroites et grinçant sous mes pas. Je surveille mon souffle, court et bruyant. Je voudrais qu'il soit réveillé, qu'il m'attende, ce serait si simple. Mais je veux aussi garder le contrôle. Ce n'est plus qu'un esclave, après tout. La dernière fois que j'ai perdu le contrôle, un enfant a perdu la vie. C'était dans une vie antérieure, bien éloignée de ce bateau, de cette cale toute noire, de cet homme dont on ne distingue pas le visage, pas encore. Comme tous les autres prisonniers, il dort.

Mon souffle haletant s'apaise. Peu à peu, mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Quelques rais lunaires pénètrent dans la cale. Je la traverse, j'enjambe les corps assoupis. Mon regard balaie la salle, à la recherche du visage familier. Curieusement, c'est un autre visage qui se dessine dans mon esprit. Je ne veux pas y penser. Non, pas maintenant.

Il est là. Les chaînes luisent, comme des auréoles autour de ses poignets. La fatigue et la captivité le vieillissent mais il est jeune, presque autant que moi. Sa respiration est calme. Etonnamment calme. S'il savait ! S'il voyait la jeune fille qui le dévore d'un regard presque aveugle !

&&&&&

Immobile, interdite, les yeux rongés par la nuit, elle n'est plus qu'une ombre silencieuse. Elle ne fait rien, ne pense plus à rien (sauf peut-être à cet autre visage, cet autre regard, qui la poursuivent. Non ! Non, vraiment, elle ne pense à rien.) Soudain, un sursaut la fait reculer. Oh, rien, juste pencher son corps en arrière, avant de soulever sa cheville délicate. Elle se ravise. Une main encore toute engourdie par le sommeil – la mienne - saisit son poignet et le tire brutalement en avant. Surprise, elle tombe près de moi. Son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Elle était l'ennemie, objet de haine. La donne vient de se renverser en une poignée de secondes. Elle en est réduite à un objet, celui de mon désir.

&&&&&

Je sais son nom, il me l'a dit avant-hier. Jules César. Pourtant, je ne lui ferai pas l'honneur de l'appeler ainsi. Je suis capitaine de l'équipage ; il est le prisonnier, mon esclave. Mais je l'ai choisi, lui. Sans doute par dépit, parce qu'il me fallait le faire au plus vite. Savoir.

&&&&&

Son poignet est toujours dans l'étau de ma main. Elle garde le silence. La nuit déguise son regard perçant, mais je suis tout de même intimidé. En plein jour, c'est sûr, elle m'aurait foudroyé. J'hésite quelques secondes. J'avais l'avantage, mais je m'en rends compte, je viens de baisser ma garde. Une main, celle qui est restée libre, s'enroule autour de mon cou, l'immobilise et des lèvres fiévreuses s'emparent des miennes. Grossièrement, comme si elle ne voulait pas que je puisse détourner la tête, comme si elle refusait que je m'échappe. Avec ses chaînes !

Elle a gardé les yeux ouverts et ses pupilles luisent comme des pierres précieuses dans le noir. Ses lèvres, ses doigts, tout son corps est tendu. Elle est presque brusque et hostile sur ma bouche. Pourtant, elle s'accroche, obstinée. Elle ne reprend pas sa respiration. Si, pour mieux poursuivre. Nos souffles ne se mélangent pas encore, c'est déroutant. Elle me dévore, mais du bout des lèvres, sans les entrouvrir.

Elle est mon ennemie et ma seule pensée encore distincte dans mon esprit troublé, c'est cette volonté de la laisser faire, peut-être pour mieux la posséder. C'est de la folie. Peut-être pas la dominer : j'aime assez sa façon de me maintenir fermement près de son corps.

La violence de son baiser faiblit. Sa main si ferme tremble dans mon cou. Oh, si peu, juste du bout des doigts. Peut-être le désir ? Du moins, je l'espère. Mais je reste sous son emprise : sa main refuse de m'offrir un peu de liberté. Sa paume brûlante s'ouvre sur ma nuque glacée et ses doigts fins jouent avec les boucles noires, juste derrière mes oreilles. Ses gestes, d'abord brusques et empotés, se font plus lents, plus appuyés. Comme si elle parvenait seulement à maîtriser son corps.

&&&&&

Il ne faut pas qu'il sache, je ne veux pas me trahir. C'est si difficile de ne pas me dévoiler avec cette proximité. L'obscurité m'a ôté mon regard, cette arme redoutable qui en dit si long, qui fait ma réputation. Sans lui, sans la distance et le respect qu'il inspire, je me sens déjà nue, alors qu'il n'a même pas encore posé ses mains sur moi.

Nos lèvres se séparent. Ses yeux sombres cherchent les miens et un sens à tout cela. Mais la nuit mange mon visage et je n'ai rien à lui dire. Je ne suis moi-même qu'un immense point d'interrogation. Les réponses, je les trouverai en lui, à l'issue de cette nuit, de notre étreinte, qui reprend avec un second baiser. Sa main glisse de mon poignet, tel un serpent détendant ses anneaux. Elle reste en suspension et fait chanter ses chaînes. L'autre main se risque à frôler mon épaule. Presque imperceptible, elle hésite à se poser. Petit à petit, elle se fait plus assurée. Lorsqu'il me touche, une vague de chaleur s'empare de mon omoplate, envahit mon dos et dévore tout mon corps.

Il n'a pas les mains calleuses comme les autres soldats. Il connaît le maniement de l'épée, je n'en doute pas, mais il a eu peu d'occasions pour le prouver. Ses paumes sont douces, maladroites et désorientées. Il a des doigts longs et fins, des ongles courts et propres, ceux d'une femme.

Il hésite. Quelque chose le retient. Il est gêné dans ses mouvements. Il a frissonné lorsque nos corps se sont touchés. Il va reculer, il va me repousser, il va glisser de mon étreinte, et je n'aurai plus de quoi le retenir. Si je le perds… Aller plus loin. Aller jusqu'au point de non-retour, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne puisse plus refuser le mien.

Mes doigts courent sur sa ceinture en cuir. J'en défais la boucle. Mes doigts me trahissent, ils refusent, ils tremblent. Je m'y reprends à plusieurs fois. Le cuir s'est imprégné de la moiteur de mes mains, il glisse et se dérobe sous mes doigts. J'espère que lui, l'homme, ne s'en est pas aperçu. Il dépose des petits baisers dans mes cheveux. Presque trop faibles, je les sens à peine. Il faut que je me ressaisisse : attirer son attention, faire diversion. Des fourmillements me dévorent, je ne supporte guère longtemps de rester accroupie. Je me mets à genoux. Mes jambes encadrent les siennes. Il a relevé la tête. Il est assis sous moi : je le surplombe à présent. Je savoure ce moment de répit, le dernier pour nous deux. Après, il me faut agir. Je dois le provoquer. Et en finir.

&&&&&

En habituée, elle s'est déplacée pour mieux opérer, me délivrer de ma ceinture. Elle garde les yeux sur ce morceau de cuir, joue avec lui, prend le temps. Toutes ces manœuvres me semblent bien longues ! Elle me met au supplice et semble y prendre un malin plaisir. Elle me réveille, elle me manipule et j'y prends goût. Pire, j'en redemande. J'ai du mal à y croire. Je la désire. Je veux précipiter ce que je ne maîtrise pas. Par les dieux, je suis à sa merci, réduit à l'impuissance.

Impuissant : ma volonté peut-être, mais mon corps, lui, subit les tourments du désir. Me calmer. Réfléchir à ma situation. Elle glisse ses mains sous ma tunique froissée, en même temps, de chaque côté de mon torse. La repousser d'un seul geste. Ce n'est qu'une fille qu'un coup renversera. La faire tomber. La prendre à son propre jeu, la prendre tout court, dans cette cale noire, non loin des victimes du sommeil, sans plus entendre leurs respirations chaotiques.

&&&&&

Elle est là, elle me regarde, ses yeux dans les miens, son regard pénétrant mon esprit, ses mains pénétrant ma chair. Non, pas ses mains, ce sont les siennes, celles de cet homme, de cet étranger dont je devine à peine les traits. Il a arrêté de respirer, brusquement. Je l'ai perçu, ainsi que le changement dans ses yeux de ténèbres. Ils ont viré au noir étincelant et tout son corps a tressailli, traversé par un éclair. Ses mains ont saisi les miennes. Presque violemment. Ses chaînes gelées ont mordu ma peau, en une brûlure de luxure. Le cliquetis des maillons a couvert le bruit sourd de ma tête heurtant le sol. Une chaîne se balance en cadence près de mon visage. Elle chasse cette autre vision qui depuis trop longtemps hante mes nuits.

Son souffle a repris au creux de mon oreille. Son torse se soulève irrégulièrement juste au-dessus de moi. Une ombre d'inquiétude distraite traverse mon esprit, qui n'est plus capable de discerner grand chose. Je sais à peine où je suis, dans cette nuit sans fond, avec eux, non, seulement avec lui, à qui je m'offre – malgré moi ?

&&&&&

J'enfouis mon visage dans sa chevelure sombre, étalée sur le sol poussiéreux. Elle contient encore les parfums de l'extérieur. Elle me les offre dans cette cale, les odeurs du large, du vent libre, de la mer qui s'étend à l'infinie. Il me semble entendre son rire défiant le cri des mouettes. Je songe à son corps sublime fouetté par la pluie, ses jambes nouées dans les cordages entre ciel et mer. Je vois son sourire désarmant les éléments déchaînés. Je devine son sourire qui me désarme.

Je veux lui parler, ne serais-ce que pour me redonner un brin d'humanité. Je ne suis pas une bête ! Non, je ne veux pas en devenir une. Un murmure discontinu s'enfuit de mes lèvres et meurt dans le pavillon délicat qui émerge de ses cheveux. Mon souffle haletant le cisaille, en masque le sens. Je parle sans rien dire. Tentative vaine. Elle est ailleurs. Elle me méprise. Elle a fait de moi un animal. Faire ça, là, à elle : c'est ça qui m'a rendu bestial. Non, vraiment, je ne pensais pas, je n'imaginais pas… Mais la nuit me l'a offerte et l'instinct guide mes gestes.

C'est la panique totale. Je ne contrôle rien, mais je me vois – un autre que moi, dans mon propre corps – avec des gestes précis, presque mécaniques. Je ne m'en croyais pas capable. Pourtant, c'est moi qui halète comme un chien sur elle, c'est bien ma main qui glisse le long de son ventre finement musclé, c'est encore elle qui descend vers le creux de ses jambes… Mes doigts s'enfouissent dans une moiteur sèche et s'égarent sur un morceau de tissu si fin, si fragile. L'ultime rempart.

Je la regarde. Je la contrains à me regarder. J'ai pour toute réponse un air hautain, un vrai défi, cette fierté acquise et indestructible qui est la sienne. Je baisse les yeux.

Sa culotte cède au premier coup.

&&&&&

Je retiens mon souffle. Sa ceinture dénouée oscille dans le vide au-dessus de mon ventre et de sa main. Il a cessé de déverser à mon oreille un flot de paroles dénué de sens. Un craquement de tissu presque imperceptible a brisé le court silence. La ceinture siffle et se déroule lentement autour de ses hanches.

C'est le signal d'un langage nouveau, que nous venons de créer à deux, alors que ce « nous » n'existe même pas. Ou si peu. C'est si étrange, la façon dont ses mains réclament mon consentement, alors que ses yeux sauvages me convoitent. Suspension. Attente.

Je voudrais tant me débarrasser de ces silences et de tous ces temps morts qui n'en finissent plus de nous séparer. Et qui me rapproche de l'autre, à qui je pense sans cesse, sans même savoir pourquoi, ni pour quelles obscures raisons. Comme s'il y avait une raison ! Comme si cette folie devait avoir un sens ! Mais tout ceci n'a pas de sens et je vais l'oublier dès ce soir. Je ne supporte plus ces rêves inachevés qui s'évanouissent à l'aube, ne me laissant plus que des souvenirs parcellaires et des questions sans réponses. A moins de savoir si je suis réellement cette femme qui pour l'instant ne m'inspire qu'un profond malaise. C'est parce que je n'ai rien vécu jusqu'alors. Parce que je ne suis pas une femme. Pas encore.

La ceinture glisse et s'enroule en serpentine sur mon ventre. Je clos mes paupières.

&&&&&

Une boule d'angoisse me brûle l'estomac, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, qui monte jusque dans ma gorge et m'étouffe d'un renvoi acide. Je déglutis. Mon aine est en feu, inondée d'un feu chaud et humide, trop humide. L'échec, la honte, mon visage qui s'embrase, caché encore par la nuit, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Elle va le sentir, elle va savoir.

Elle va rire de moi, d'un rire saccadé, méprisant, humiliant. D'un instant à l'autre.

&&&&&

Les pans de sa tunique ouverte caresse mes bras. Sa main, celle qui est restée près de mon épaule, revient sur mon visage, effleure ma bouche comme pour préparer le chemin à ses lèvres. A moins que cela ne soit par accident, car il la retire aussitôt.

Son autre main est restée sur mon entre-jambe. Il est troublé, il hésite. Suis-je désirable ? Même dans le noir, mêlée à l'odeur des profondeurs du navire, et bientôt mêlée à son odeur… Par les dieux, qu'il se décide, qu'il m'initie, qu'on en finisse.

&&&&&

Ma main découvre un dédale sinueux. Elle en dessine l'orée. Ce creux de chaleur sèche s'offre à mon corps encore vierge de son monde. Je n'ai jamais connu la rotondité féminine. Je l'explore du bout des doigts. Ce lieu si délicat supporte mal mes entraves de métal. Elles heurtent ses cuisses empêtrées dans sa jupe de cuir relevée sur sa taille gracile.

Elle gémit. Je retire ma main de ces étranges tranchées. J'incline ma tête sur son cou. J'effleure ses omoplates saillantes et descends sur sa poitrine emprisonnée dans un bustier. Mes lèvres tracent ses contours généreux, à défaut d'y pénétrer pour l'en délivrer.

Cela ne suffit pas. Mon corps m'abandonne définitivement. Piteusement trahi, condamné à jouer de mes doigts pour ma première fois, je sens la rancœur m'envahir… Ça ne peut pas m'arriver. Pas à moi !

&&&&&

La gorge renversée, offerte tout entière à sa bouche, d'où jaillit un rire incontrôlable, un rire à mille lieues de moi, de mon corps qui s'ébranle sous les assauts virils, un rire triste devant le fantôme qui me poursuit. Rien ne parvient à l'effacer, ni le rire, ni la pointe de douleur au fond de moi. Même cet éclat de souffrance, ce déchirement en moi, me semblent moins réels que les traits féminins qui dispersent l'obscurité nocturne. Elle rayonne en moi, alors que ce n'est que lui. Quoi qu'il me fasse, je ne me sens pas réelle, toute cette mascarade n'est pas réelle, ce n'est pas moi qui souffre et qui gémit, et c'est encore moins mon corps qui inonde ces doigts étrangers d'une liqueur enivrante.

&&&&&

Il m'a fallu mener ce rite qui n'avait rien de sacré. C'était une erreur, je n'en étais pas capable, j'aurai du la laisser faire dès le début, au lieu de vouloir à tout prix m'emparer du contrôle et le perdre totalement. Elle s'est redressée et délie lentement son bustier inextricable. Le cuir tombé à terre a déposé son odeur bestiale sur son corps léché par les ombres de la lune.

D'une lenteur appliquée, ses mains me délivrent de cette tunique qui entrave mes mouvements. L'espace d'un instant, son visage si près du mien est éclairé par un rai de lumière nocturne. Elle a le regard vide, hagard. Ce détail me glace le sang. Mais elle semble si passionnée et emplie de désirs… une hallucination, sans doute. Elle amène ma main jusqu'à sa bouche languissante et humecte mes phalanges doucereuses de sa salive.

Ses lèvres ondulent sous l'effet d'un mot qu'elle répète, un nom, peut-être le mien. Il est étouffé par son plaisir naissant de mes doigts si fins. Elle me semble à la fois proche et si distante, comme évanouie dans un monde où je n'aurais pas le droit de m'aventurer. Elle est au bout de mes doigts qui cheminent maintenant dans la cavité de son cou, contre son épaule, sous son aisselle, le long de son sein sombre, mais son esprit est loin et son regard ne brille déjà plus pour moi.

Elle s'épanouit et le sourire qui se profile dans la noirceur lui prête une beauté époustouflante. Elle se rapproche de moi et j'ouvre mes bras pour la recueillir en mon sein. Sa tête s'incline sur mon épaule et sa longue chevelure lèche mon épaule comme la vague mourante caresse le sable encore chaud.

Elle m'apparaît comme libérée d'un poids. Aussi légère et silencieuse qu'une vaguelette d'écume, son corps luisant d'épuisement repose sur mon flanc fatigué. J'écoute les battements de son cœur rencontrer les miens. Un souffle tiède s'évade des contours délicats de son visage apaisé. Elle s'en est allée rejoindre le monde de Morphée, avec pour guide, la personne portant le nom qu'elle prononce amoureusement dans son sommeil :

M'lila.

Altheak, le 8 juillet 03


End file.
